


Day 3 - The Devil Ain't Blue

by Amemait



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait





	Day 3 - The Devil Ain't Blue

It wasn't the fact that he was blue that made Kurt first realise that he was different. After all, so many people were so many different colours, like pale pink and brown and a black so deep you could fall into it, and some of his books even said that people from the planet Vulcan had skin that was tinged a little bit green! Skin colour really didn't matter, after all.

But it was the first time he looked down at his legs, at his feet, at his toes and wriggled them, when he actually looked at them... Then he looked out the window to the distant fields. He could see the village's other children walking home from the school that his parents wouldn't let him go to, even though he was certainly old enough, even though he said he would honestly enjoy it there - he'd never played with anybody his own age before, his parents had never allowed him out to play with other children, though his books said that playing was what children did, and some of them played in magic chairs that flew and some of them with elves and some of them climbed a tree and went to another world.

He looked down at his legs and looked at his feet and then looked out at the children again, and closed the curtains before he ran away from the window.

The tears streamed down his face, but by the time he found his mother he'd washed them gone.

And that was just the beginning. For if his feet and legs were so different, then perhaps-

So he asked his father why one of the children in his books did not simply use his tail to escape a situation. And his father had gotten a sad, strange look in his eyes, and had told Kurt that those children had their tails cut off when they were young.

So he asked his mother why the children in his books did not simply move-to-another-place they way he did, to get out of the danger. And his mother had a faraway look in her eyes and then said to Kurt that such was a gift from god, and like having blonde hair or brown eyes, it was not something that everybody in the world had.

So he went to play with the farm's dog, and the dog had wagged his tail and bounded forward on legs that were shaped like Kurt's, and Kurt burst into tears.

Because he knew, without a doubt, that he was different.

And perhaps? Even his blue skin was different too.


End file.
